An obvious secret
by Zireh
Summary: Temari found out that she is pregnant and she keeps it a secret from her siblings and from her secret boy friend, shikamaru...
1. The sudden change of the sister

**An obvious secret**

_**-chapter1**_

_**-The sudden change of the sister**_

One morning in the kazekage's house hold in a village called Sunagakure. A blonde ponytailed girl is sitting inside the comfort room holding a pregnancy kit, her eyes widened as she saw the result. She saw two red lines came out, and it indicates that she is no doubt, pregnant. She's in deep shock and she threw the object away smashing it into pieces. After many hours of gathering herself, she took the smashed pregnancy kit from the floor and wrapped it up tightly with a tissue then threw it onto the trashcan just beside the toilet. She then went out of the comfort room and came straight to the kitchen and cooked some breakfast for her younger siblings that are still asleep upstairs in they're room.

She grabbed the handle of the refrigerator and opened it reaching out for something descent to eat. She looked around inside of the refrigerator and took out 4 eggs, butter, cheese and some onions. She then placed the ingredients onto the table and began mixing the egg, after that she sliced the onions into rings and placed it onto the mixed egg then added little pieces of cheese that she has just sliced up after the onions. After mixing the egg, cheese and onions she then grabbed the frying pan and started heating it up then she put a small sliced of butter into the frying pan then when the butter melted she poured down the mixed egg into the frying pan and added a little salt making an omelet.

Her brothers suddenly woke up from the kitchen noises and the sweet, mouth watering smell of the omelet disturbing they're sleep. The two brothers, from their own rooms, peeked out their heads from their own doors and looked curiously of whoever is cooking such a delicious breakfast. The two boys then went out of their rooms and headed straight to the kitchen to look. Their eyes widened when they saw their sister cooking for the first time in their entire life.

"tsk! Are you planning to make us eat that?" Kankuro sheepishly ask, crossing his hands upon his chest. Temari looks up behind her seeing her two brothers already awake, she then gives them a small grin then says "admit it, you just love to eat it! I can see it clearly that you two are already starving."

"Well then you better cook it fast I'm late for work." Says Gaara with no sign of any emotion as usual. "Okay then you guys should just sit down and wait I'll be done in a sec." answers Temari smiling to her brothers. When she's done she put the omelet in a glassed plate then puts it down the table. "Bon appétit!"

After 2months, one faithful late night meetings the two sand brothers found themselves all alone in the kazekages room, Gaara's room, after the meeting with the elders of Suna.

"You know… Temari has been acting weird and unusual this past two months…"Kankuro says interrupting the silence that surrounds the room "she has been…eating a lot…her physical features starts to change also" he continued.

"Temari's mood has been changing every minute" Gaara added with a sigh closing his eyes into wonder of whatever happened to Temari who has taken an emotional training.

"I think she is hiding something from us…Gaara" Kankuro shouted with complete curiosity and anger "don't jump to conclusions Kankuro…but perhaps you are right… she is the kind of sister that doesn't make breakfast for her siblings…she is more like the sister that's too harsh…too cold and yet secretly caring for her brothers… I also think that she is hiding something that can be hidden by using neechan acts." Gaara says with complete serious face, head resting on his hands he gives a long sigh then makes a straight decision.

"We're gonna ask her directly on whatever is going on…"

"When?"

"Tonight…lets go back home" standing up from his master chair and heads to the door followed by the puppeteer brother Kankuro.

_**~~~~oo00oo~~~~**_

_**Hey! this is my latest new chapter... and chapter two is coming up next...next week i hope...exams has come...and i need to study... please review and tell me what you think...and please tell me on what kind of next chapter you guys want to happen since i ran out of an idea hehe...**_

_**oh! please review and do tell what you hate or like in this story or if i might have misspelled something...**_

_**thanks!**_

_**-LuVlesZ06{spoiledbrat}**_


	2. The secret relationship

An obvious secret

-chapter2

-The secret relationship

"Uwahhh!" Temari, puking on the kitchen sink. Then comes a loud thud of footsteps.

"Tem! What's wrong?" shouted Kankuro entering the house as fast as he can and headed straight to the kitchen.

"I'm fine, I just ate something unusual that's all" says Temari while covering her mouth with her hands and whose face is all pale from the vomiting.

"What kind of food did you eat?" says Gaara with complete sense of care on his voice.

"Squid…."

"Don't you hate squid?"

"I don't know I just found the urge to eat it"

"That's very unusual to someone who hates to eat Squid"

"SHUT UP Kankuro!"

"Hey I'm just being …"

"Kind?" added Gaara with arms crossed resting on his chess.

"Anyways Temari… we have question for you…" continued Gaara still not moving from his post.

"What?"

"What is wrong with you lately? This past two months you have been acting strange…"questioned the red hair younger brother.

"Acting strange?" says the blonde girl "like what?" she continued.

"Well for some reason you have been…eating a lot than you usually do…you have been skipping training…you always stay at home instead of going to the office like you usually do…and…you have been having some headache, stomach ache, and you refuse to drink medicine…instead of drinking tea before you sleep…you drink milk…plus it's very unusual for you to make as breakfast everyday…it's not like you Tem… it's very weird" Answered Kankuro frowning in front of his sister.

"And you think it's weird for me to change my attitude my way of living? Don't you guys like it? Your rough older sister turned kind making you guys breakfast every morning…" glared Temari…obviously pissed off right now clenching her fists hard.

"Your mood always changes every minute…"added Gaara still not moving an inch from his post.

"Fine if you guys hate it so much fine!" stands up and headed straight to her room.

A minute of silence surrounded the kitchen

After 10 minutes of silence the two brothers headed to their sisters room to check out what she is doing. When they got to the room Gaara opened the door and it was surprisingly unlock unlike the times she is angry she usually locks the door not letting anyone to come in. Kankuro entered the room and it was dark not being able to see a thing. Gaara turns the light on and all they saw was an unoccupied room with a small piece of paper lying in a small brown study desk.

"I'm fucking out of here! Somewhere you guys don't fucking know!" readied out loud by Gaara.

"Damn! Where did she go?" shouted Kankuro "all of her clothes are gone and also her huge fucking fan?"

"I'll ask Naruto about this tomorrow…for now let us search the whole village and also ask Baki if he could find any clues on where ever she might be" ordered Gaara.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oo00oo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After 3days

A sunny morning came into Konohagakure, the birds are flying freely onto the blue cloudy sky the little kids are all running freely, playing shinobi using their plastic kunai's. Here in Konohagakure are now very peaceful ever since the 4th shinobi world war has ended, making the village hero the new Hokage brings honor to the village of ever having him.

Let us take a look onto the ever peaceful Nara house hold… here you would see the ever lazy nin sleeping on his room lying on…the floor?

"tsk..Troublesome woman coming here last night all of a sudden then takes over my bed" says the laziest nin in konoha, scratching the back of his head while looking onto his girlfriend sleeping cozily.

"Shut up! I'm all tired from travelling from Suna to here so give me some slack!" says the angered blonde girl then turns to the other side of the bed making her face the window.

"Okay fine…I'll go get something to eat…you better get up all ready or that old hag would make me get you down stairs and that's too troublesome" getting up and started to go downstairs but before continuing to head to the kitchen he suddenly faced Temari and ask a particular question "Temari…why are you here anyway? Did Gaara sent you here to tell some kind of message for the Hokage? And…why do you have all your belongings with you? And…never mind…we'll talk about this later" then continued down stairs and headed for the kitchen.

"Damn ass, it's all your fault…no…it's our fault" closing her eyes shut then holds her stomach.

Here is the kitchen of the Nara clan, a quite beautiful place with all the things you need for coocking are all arrange a kitchen that is all clean and nit.

"Mom, what's for breakfast?" questions the young Nara while yawning.

"Boiled eggs…" says his mother Yoshino with a quite devilish grin.

"You know I hate that, right?"

"Yes, I know…anyway…why is Sabaku no Temari here in Konohagakure? Does she have work to do here? It is a surprise for her to come here all of a sudden, knocking on the front door in the middle of the night holding a huge bag that contains all of her clothing's…" suspiciously questioned her son with that dark glare of hers.

Silence came into the room when Shikaku suddenly came disturbing the unusual aura in the room. "hon. what's for breakfast?" "Mackerel, honey!" smiled Yoshino facing her husband.

"Oh! So son! How's the young lady doing?" facing his son with a complete teasing look

"She's asleep dad"

"Who say's I'm asleep?"

"Oh! You're already awake! Temari san! Breakfast is about to be serve!" interrupted Yoshino holding the plate with Mackerel place on it. Temari found the urge to empty the contents of her stomach when she saw the mackerel, she suddenly holds up her mouth trying to force her not to vomit but she cannot suppress the urge so she moved Yoshino aside from her way and vomited directly in the sink making her face turn pale she then turn the tap on then she started rinsing her mouth.

"Oi, are you okay?" ask Shikamaru all nervous of what happen.

"Umm…darling can we discuss something in private?" ask Yoshino smiling pulling her husband to another room.

"What's going on? I mean why is she here? Does she have business here in Konoha? And why did she just vomit? Is she pregnant? Did she ran away and ask Shikamaru to let her live here? Why did she run away? Is it because she is afraid that the Kazekage would find out that she is pregnant?"Questions Yoshino onto her husband holding his arms tightly making her husband yelp a little from the small pain.

"Calm down, Yoshino… don't jump to conclusions our son is a good kid and I know that he is wise enough to use protection when he does IT" answered Shikaku making a small joke.

BAM! "That's what you get for making up a small joke like that Shikaku Nara" clenching her fists out of anger.

"Ow! Woman! That hurts" shouted Shikaku scratching his cheeks that has been punch by his angry wife.

Meanwhile in the kitchen

"Temari what's wrong, are you sick or something?" ask Shikamaru all cared about, making his hands hold Temari's back.

"I'm fine…I'm just tired from the travel I guess…anyway… I should head to the Hokage's office right now"

"I think your hiding something from me, Tem"

"No, I am not hiding something from you? Why do you ask something like that?"

"Well it's very unusual for you to be here without any business Tem; you're not really going to the Hokage's office do you? And for someone that is the ambassador of Suna, coming here without any notice means you ran away from home, right?" assumes Shikamaru giving the blonde Kunoichi a smirk.

"Fuck you Shikamaru Nara! You don't know a thing about me!" swear Temari

"Yes, I do… I know everything about you, troublesome woman, your my girlfriend for cries sake, knowing you is a part of having this kind of relationship, isn't it?" shouted Shikamaru holding Temari's wrist tightly then pulled Temari making their bodies closer.

"I miss you, Tem. We haven't seen each other for two months. And then suddenly you came here in the middle of the night knocking onto the door made my heart skipped a beat, when I saw you I wanted to kiss you but I couldn't since my troublesome parents was just behind me then" whispered Shikamaru then he looked a Temary with sincere looks and from a brief moment he kissed her passionately. The kiss made Temari close her eyes and started kissing back following the rhythm Shikamaru makes.

Unknowingly the parents of Shikamaru saw everything and made a conclusion to ask the two secret couples a question.

~Eating Breakfast~

"Temari of the sand and Shikamaru Nara…are you two going out?" questioned Yoshino very seriously.

"What are you talking about? We are just friends!" answered Shikamaru planning to run away but suddenly can't move, he suddenly realizes that he has been trapped by his own fathers kagemane no jutsu.

"Answer me Shikamaru Nara" demanded Yoshino stamping her hands onto the table.

"It's okay Shikamaru…tell them about us, I also can't move…your father has caught me off guard"

"Are you sure? We promised to each other that our relationship would remain a secret, whetever may happen"

"Yes idiot! I'm sure, some promises are meant to be broken anyway"

"Well if you say so…mom, dad… me and Temari have been going out for quite a long time right now… we have started going out ever since the war has ended. We kept it a secret to prevent the Kazekage of Sunagakure to interfere on our relationship… since…Gaara I mean the Kazekage…doesn't approve of me as the rightful man for his elder sister." said Shikamaru with a complete serious face.

"I agree with that, boy, I mean the only guy that can be paired or is suitable with her is that Neji Hyuuga" replied his father

"You're not really encouraging me, are you?" questioned Shikamaru

"Well not really…" Shikaku smiles

_**~~~~oo00oo~~~~**_

_**well! here you have it the second chapter hope you guys would like it!**_

_**don't forget to please REVIEW! and the 3rd one might just come next week...I've got to study for exams... actually i haven't study yet...and my exam is tomorrow... hahaha wish me luck!**_


	3. The surprising secret and the arrival

An obvious secret

-chapter3

-The surprising secret and the arrival

"So, where are you really heading to? since you're not really going to see the Hokage." Asked Shikamaru, while walking around the village beside Temari.

"I'm heading to Konoha's hospital to meet the great sage, Tsunade." answered Temari with a complete serious face.

Shikamaru raising his right thin black eyebrow he replied "Why?"

"You'll know" is all Shikamaru heard then complete silence has surrounded them.

When they got to the hospital Temari entered first without a word, Shikamaru wanted to know what is really going on to his girlfriend, a dozen question has piled up in his head and he can't answer it by himself it's like he is losing from a game of shogi.

"Hey lazy ass! Are you coming in or what?"

"What? Yeah I'm coming"

"shish! Come on already!"

Once inside he reached out for Temari just to ask what's going on but suddenly Tsunade finally arrived and took Temari and said "you should wait there Shikamaru, Temari needs a really serious check up".

Hasn't even saying a thing back to Tsunade the both ladies has gone out of sight. Sitting down nervously by the bench, he reached out for his hands making them form a round seal but it's not really a seal but his method of thinking. A dozen questions has arrived onto his head, all of them hard to be answered by just himself he needed someone to help him answer them all so he looked around if someone he knew were there, thankfully Yamanaka Ino were there, a blonde pony tailed girl with a nice white ninja vest and underneath is her white nurse outfit. The blonde girl turned around and saw him gazing at her, a slight blush run through her cheeks and she lift her hands at the level of her chin to make a cute blushing pose then walked her way to Shikamaru.

"Hey Shika! What are you doing here? Are you here to check up on me?"

"No, I'm here with someone else. She's feeling sick."

Ino raising her left eyebrow, making such a curious face opened her mouth a little to ask something but then Shikamaru took her chance to talk and said "It's Temari, she is sick… I think".

Ino closed her mouth and started to wonder sitting beside Shikamaru pointing her lips with her index fingers. She was about to ask him of why Temari is here, knowing that she is the biggest gossip girl around the village, it is quite surprising for her not knowing about HER coming here. When she opened her mouth wide for questioning, Shizune arrived out breath from running interrupting Ino.

"Shikamaru…(panting) you better go inside Tsunade sama's office right now… it's urgent!"

Not a word was heard from the black haired lazy ninja, just the sound of his footsteps running savagely towards Tsunade's office. Ino was so surprise what could it be? She thought to herself. She was about to follow Shikamaru when Shizune stop her saying she couldn't go cause it is others business not hers.

Ones inside the office Shikamaru's eyes were as wide as the owl's eyes his hands were shaking in fear of what it could be. Tsunade the head doctor of the hospital was looking at Shikamaru disbelievingly at the papers she is holding, to think that the village's genius ninja had created a big mistake for his entire life, she knew that telling him this news would break him down just like when Asuma, Shikamaru's teacher died on a mission. She knew that hearing this news was gonna break down his soul, but then it has to be said so she opened her mouth and said the words that would give him pain.

His mouth, half opened in grief when he heard the news. He can't believe it, he couldn't, and he can't accept it.

"What?"

"Temari's pregnant"

"I'm sorry, come again?"

"I'm pregnant Shika, it's been 2months."

His eyes widened and couldn't help but ask. "So, what are we going to do with it, abortion?"

"FUCK YOU, SHIKAMARU!" She has flared in anger. "ARE YOU FREAKING INSANE? AND HERE I THOUGHT YOU COULD GIVE A GREAT ANSWER FOR THAT!" emotions has stir. "I CAME HERE TO TELL YOU THIS ASSHOLE! I EVEN CAME HERE TO CHECK IF IT'S REALLY POSITIVE!" started to feel anguish. "WELL IT IS, SO WHAT DO YOU THINK WE'LL HAVE TO DO WITH IT HUH! ABORTION? YOU'RE A FUCKING LUNATIC SHIKA! IT'S YOUR FUCKING CHILD! BLOOD AND FLESH AND ALL YOUR GOING TO SAY IS ABORTION? THAT'S IT WE'RE TROUGH!" she stormed.

Temari took her huge fun and flew off breaking the huge window glass. Tsunade looked at Shikamaru with great disappointment and said "you'll have to pay for that broken window and the check up fee. Seriously I thought you'll have a better answer than that Shikamaru. Here's an advice for you... (looked directly onto his eyes intensely) go to Kurenai's house and get some motherly advice, don't go to your mom she'll erupt like a volcano".

"That's your advice?"

"yup! Now pay me." smuged the great sage of Konoha.

A pleasant day it is for the Konoha's Hokage until a messenger from Suna suddenly arrived, telling him that the Kazekage shall come by tomorrow and discuss a certain matter. He was quite surprise and also happy, for being able to meet the Kazekage again after so many years. He was quite eager for tomorrow he even called his wife to make such a feast. He even ordered a high quality sushi for tomorrows feast.

His wife isn't the kind of woman that'll complain to her husband's orders in fact she enjoys it considering it as the only time they can talk to each other since his to busy being a Hokage and she is also busy taking care half of the works of the Hyuuga house hold. Even though she choose not to become the head of the family and instead choose her most beloved cousin Neji Hyuuga to take over, she still need to take care some of the works of course she is that kind of a woman after all. They are both busy no wonder they still don't have children.

The two couples spend their day preparing for the arrival of the Kazekage. Hinata the Hokage's wife is busy preparing the meals, cleaning the house, and decorating the table while Naruto is still busy doing his paper works and still busy talking to the other leaf ninja's about the problems in the village. The two were too busy to announce it to their friends about Gaara, the Kazekage coming over for a visit.

The day of preparing has past and the day of his arrival has come at last.

What a beautiful morning it is. Naruto woke up early to personally greet and welcome Gaara while Hinata head out to the kitchen and started cooking for the days feast. Naruto went out of the house after kissing Hinata good bye while Hinata just nodded and said "Come back home early."

At the Konohagakure's gate, Naruto is found standing there all alone, motionless with eyes gazing to the outside of the village. He was just standing there all motionless when he suddenly jerked a little and focused on whatever he is seeing, a huge guy wearing a black yukata, who is walking just next to a little bit small guy who is dressed like the Kazekage. Getting closer at each step he finnaly figured out that it was the Kazekage and his older brother Kankuro. He waved his arm childishly with a huge smile on his face. Being inpatient on Gaara's slow walk he run towards them welcoming them with bear hugs.

"Gaara! You still remember our secret handshake?"

"Of course"

"tsk! You both are the Hokage and the Kazekage and yet you two still do that." Kankuro interrupting their secret best friends hand shake.

After doing the secret handshake Naruto ask "so why did ya'll visit so suddenly. It is quite surprising ya know!"

"I've got important matters to talk about with you Naruto, very important." Gaara answered with complete furious face and eyes wanting to kill.

"So let us go already to your office Hokage sama." Kankuro added

Naruto with such a wondered face agreed and escorted them to his office.

While walking towards the office Naruto found the urge to ask about something he has been curious about ever since they came.

"Come to think of it… where is Temari? Normally she would be here too since she is your older sister, your personal guard other than Kankuro, and is the embassador for Suna."

A sudden pose and silence then Gaara killed the silence by saying "that is why we came here to ask you about it."

A long silence has engulfed them again when Kankuro was the one to cut it and said "let us talk about this in your office."

"Right" Naruto agreed.

The Hokage's office hasn't change a bit. The old bookshelf is still dusty though all the years, the hokage's desk is still the same, it seems like only yesterday when Tsunade the exhokage were still sitting there drinking her sake while doing her paper works but now it is Naruto who's the one in charge now.

"Gaara, Kankuro, take a sit. Make yourselves at home."

Gaara and Kankuro sit down when a knock was heard over the door. The door then opens slowly and a shy Hinata peeks out.

"umm…N..Naruto kun… don't forget t..the special ffeast tonight, k?"

"Yeah sure no problem!" thumbs up Naruto

"Then I'll be waiting and don't forget to bring the special guests" smiles Hinata then goes off.

"Now then…" Naruto says with a long sign then sits down on his chair "What happen?" he continued making such a serious atmosphere that is very new for the likes of Naruto.

"Before Temari run away. Her attitude suddenly changes, her…"

"Hold it! Before Temari run away? What do you mean?" Naruto asked Kankuro

"She runs away and now we are searching for her and we can't find any leads, where ever she is. Baki isn't yet finish searching for some clues in Temari's room" briefly says Gaara.

"so…you guys are searching for Temari. What's the whole story? Why did she run away" questioned the blonde haired Hokage.

"As I was saying, Temari has been acting all weird, and when I say weird as in totally unlike her. So we confronted her of what was going on then she just suddenly erupted and stormed off from Suna taking all of her clothes leaving a one small note saying _**I'm fucking out of here! Somewhere you guys don't fucking know!**_, and that's the last time we ever heard of her." Kankuro explained aggregately clenching his fists and biting his lips.

"How many days has she been missing?" ask Naruto.

"About 5 days" Kankuro answered

"Well there were rumors spreading in the village saying a blonde kunoichi with tortoise eyes were found wondering about the village saying it might be a spy. But I just ignore it since I trust that after the great shinobi war there are no more grudges among the other villages." Explained Naruto briefly

"I agree… but who is this foreign kunoichi the villagers are speaking about?" Gaara questioned.

"hmn, your right, I haven't investigated about that yet." Naruto winced.

"What a worthless fool you are Naruto!" shouted Kankuro grinding his teeth, clenching his fists even tighter.

"Calm down Kankuro" Gaara confronted his brother with a very sharp command. Kankuro then shuts and turned his head away from Naruto.

"hmn, this conversation turns awkward and very serious for me. Who wants ramen?" jokingly said Naruto to add up some kind of light mood to move away such a dark mood that surrounds them. Unfortunately it doesn't work.

"Naruto, this is a very serious problem in my family so please refrain from eating your favorite food and concentrate on this matter."

"ahh, sure Gaara sorry" disappointingly agreed Naruto.

When a very serious conversation was about to begin a very loud knock on the door was heard and come Baki one of the Sunagakure's ninjas and also the sand siblings former teacher. He steps in without Naruto's permission then silently gives Gaara his new found clues about Temari.

"What is this?" asked Gaara to Baki

"It's just a blank piece of letters!" argued Kankuro all heated up, expecting more detailed clues

"No, wait I think I know those kinds of letters" Naruto says bringing up a light mood to the situation.

Naruto took the letters from Gaara and took out a small, cupper lighter then lighted it. The small flicker of light contains of blue light that is very unusual from a normal lighter. Putting the fire behind the letter, words have come out then Gaara stands up and go just behind Naruto to read the contents of an unusual letter.

"_**Dear Temari,**_

_** How are you? I've been missing you a lot lately. When are you coming back to Konoha?**_

_** It is troublesome to just play shogi with the old man all day, it's getting boring here without you and it seems as if it's beginning to become quite lonely just watching over the clouds all by myself. God I really miss you a lot, just looking at the clouds admiring their shape reminds me of you. Some clouds I see these days give out a shape of four ponytails and I find it ridiculous.**_

_** Temari I really miss you, can't you just tell your brothers you're coming here to have some meeting with the Konoha's embassador or something? Just make up a lie so that the two of us could just get together even if it's just one troublesome night just the two of us.**_

_** Just thinking about you gives back the heated memories of a rainy night here in Konoha. The two of us all**__**alone in my house all wet from the rainand lust has take control of us…."**_

"WHO IS THIS BASTARD SON OF A….." Kankuro swore in such anger he could no longer control.

"It doesn't say a word of whomever it is, hmn…, but you now atlist we know that whoever sent this letters came from Konoha and this kind of letters are only used by leaf ninja's that can only be read if you use this kinds of chakra lighters." says Naruto with complete confidence.

"Now then the only thing we need to know now is who is this." says Gaara with complete detective like pose.

"Then let us call someone that can redirect its chakra, after all the only way to write in this kind of letters is by chakra and you'll know whoever it is by knowing its chakra and making its chakra form its human form by doing that we'll know who it is!" Naruto cheers

"Wow never tought you're that smart" Kankuro adds

"tsk! Of course I'm smart! I always am!" Naruto says confidently "now then… let us go to the Konoha's intelligence office.

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be continued in the next CHAPTER….<strong>_

_**Thanks for the encouragement given by **_"_**Mischa Rowe"**_

_**And also thanks for a really honest comment by**__**"Sukidayo Gokan"**_

_**Hope you guys would continue on supporting me and keep on reading this story, I think this story would be a long one**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>I'm sorry for the late update just did it after the exams, "I passed yey! except for math..." and I've been playing DDTank hehehe <em>**

**_thank you for reading and as always PLEASE REVIEW! {確認してください} [Kakunin shite kudasai]_**

**_ONEGAI!{おねがい}_**


	4. His favorite place

An obvious secret

-chp4

-His Favorite Place

_-0-_

Intelligence office of Konohagakure

A loud sound of the door opened, was heard trough the office and everyone in it turned their head exactly at the door seeing the Hokage making such a dramatic entrance then shouts the name

"SHIHO!" then continues to go in with the sand siblings and their former teacher Baki.

"Shiho we need you to identify this letters written chakra, right now"

"eh! B…but that is too difficult" cries the light blonde girl wearing a white lab coat and also wearing her huge swirly glasses definitely makes her look like a nerd, a bookworm kind of nerd.

"Come on!" whines Naruto

"I, okay I'll go ask Dr. Yankee if he could perform that jutsu" says Shiho who is heading right now to the said doctor. "Alright now all we just have to do is wait here for the results!" determined Naruto when Gaara suddenly ask a very interesting question "Who is this Dr. Yankee, she speaks of?"

"That I don't know, I think that's just a character made up by the one doing this story, so we better leave it by that"

"If you say so"

After a minute and so Shiho came with the results and.

"How is this possible?"

"Well Dr. Yankee and I have done everything we could to know who wrote this letters but there's no result, we checked every single piece of letters but the chakra that used to be in the letters have vanished. It's like the chakra had been manipulated at a certain time and date to expire on its own."

The sand siblings were devastated they were dissatisfied from the results so they ask if the known Yamanaka family could do anything about it and so together with Naruto and Baki they all head to the Yamanaka residence for Inoichi to simply look at Gaara's brain and to simply print out the words he had read from the letter and to review of whoever it is, that is believed Temari's secret lover.

Ooo0000ooO

Then finally they have reached the Yamanaka household and of course they knock first before entering not forgetting their poise and manner. The one that opened the door is of course the head of the family, Inoichi. They were allowed to come in and they directly ask for help. Without any question he immediately performed his special jutsu and once inside Gaara's mind he immediately located the notes written onto the letter he has read earlier and had it printed out by using his other special technique.

After an hour or so Inoichi has written every letter on a piece of paper and underlined the most interesting facts in the letter:

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Dear Temari,<strong>_

_**How are you? I've been missing you a lot lately. When are you coming back to Konoha?**_

_**It is **__**troublesome **__**to just play **__**shogi **__**with the old man all day, it's getting boring here without you and it seems as if it's beginning to become quite lonely just **__**watching over the clouds**__** all by myself. God I really miss you a lot, just looking at the **__**clouds**__** admiring their shape reminds me of you. Some **__**clouds **__**I see these days give out a shape of four ponytails and I find it ridiculous. **_

_**Temari I really miss you, can't you just tell your brothers you're coming here to have some meeting with the Konoha's embassador or something? Just make up a lie so that the two of us could just get together even if it's just one **__**troublesome**__** night just the two of us.**_

_**Just thinking about you gives back the heated memories of a rainy night here in Konoha. The two of us all alone in my house all wet from the rain and lust has taken control of us…."**_

* * *

><p>"Okay so here are all the key words I found in this letter, it seems that this person's favorite word is troublesome, he likes to play shogi, and it also appears that his hobby is cloud watching. Do you happen to know a guy with this kind of nature?" ask seriously by Inoichi.<p>

"Well, I sort of a know a guy like that…" says Naruto making a guess pose

"hmn, I don't know if this could help but knowing my daughter as the gossip girl of Konoha, maybe she knows who this is" replies Inoichi with such confidence and such annoyed features. Confidence because he is sure about this and annoyed because instead of being serious on her studies and work she still continues to mingle at such trivial gossips lurking all around Konoha.

"If you say so, where is she?"

"She is at the Hospital right now." After hearing this everyone went out immediately.

"Thank you for your hospitality and thank you also for helping us" thanked Gaara as he lowered his head for thanks and headed out right away. Inoichi just nodded and signed and said "this should be my day off."

~~~~~the hospital~~~~~

"Welcome Hokage sama" welcomed the nurse just about to go out of the Hospital to do some kind of errand.

"Do you happen to see Yamanaka Ino?" ask Kankuro

"Ah, she just took her leave."

"Do you happen to know where she has gone to?" he asks again stopping the nurse from leaving

"I'm afraid I don't know sir" the nurse replied when suddenly Sakura the pinked haired girl who is currently the head nurse, showed up and said "She went out looking for Shikamaru."

"Do you know where we could find her by now?" ask Gaara with complete impatience

"hmn, If she went out looking for Shikamaru. Then she could be in Shikamarus house or Shikamaru's favorite spot." Sakura answered smiling

"Shikamaru's favorite spot, you mean where he usually goes cloud watching?"

A complete intense aura has begun chocking Naruto enabling him to speak more.

"Shikamaru…favorite spot…cloud watching…usually…"Gaara mutters to himself with arms crossed resting in his chest. Deeply thinking about what Naruto just said and also thinking about the keywords Inoichi gave them earlier.

"Kankuro, I think I know who sends such erotic letters to our sister." Gaara announced making everyone look at him.

"Who is it Gaara?" Kankuro and Naruto asked with such intense look

"Erotic letters? What are you guys talking about? And come to think of it I didn't know that Gaara and Kankuro is now herein Konoha ." asked Sakura with such curiosity

"Let us talk about that later for now, you must take us to that place you have speak of" Gaara commanded

"Well if you insist, after this tell me every detail about this matter, understood?" says Sakura clenching her fist and making such an evil smile.

"Deal, Now show as the way" Gaara commanded eagerly though not showing such emotions.

-Shikamaru's Favorite spot-

Up on a small hill where grass can be seen anywhere, there is this huge tree and under it is a man lying upon the shadow of the tree. A man with black hair whose face is quite troubled, why is that? Is he bothered by something? By someone? Or is he just simply troubled by the fact that his girlfriend just suddenly announces the sudden break up and she is in fact pregnant. How can he solve this troubled issue? He can't even face Kurenai, ashamed of the fact that he has done a big mistake of his life. He can't also go home and tell this to his parents that would bring shame to the family, he also can't tell this to his best friend Chouji because Ino would force Chouji into telling her what he just said to Chouji and that is troublesome indeed. He can't even find Temari. He kept on thinking and thinking on what to do. He wanted to find Temari and solve this problem, he wanted to go and say sorry to his most beloved girlfriend, the only girl who could understand him, the only girl that could…..

"Shikamaru there you are I've been searching for you" interrupted Ino

"Why are you here?"

"Well I'm just here to know what was really going on; I mean you were at the hospital with Sabaku no Temari, that's unusual I didn't even hear that she'll be coming here. And that when you went out of the hospital you were all angered up by something, walking out of the hospital without Temari, and not even saying good bye to me, you just snubbed me." complained Ino just standing up with hands rested onto her waist looking down at the lying ninja.

"It is none of your business Ino, now leave." Furiously says Shikamaru

"That's not the right attitude of the man I use to know, he wouldn't raise his voice to a woman especially towards his friends, and you're not the Shikamaru I use to love!" she blurted out uncontrollably, shock by her own words she covered her mouth immediately blushing.

"What did you just say?' ask Shikamaru still shock of what he just heard

"I… I love you, Shikamaru I always have" she finally confessed

"Since when?"

"ever since the war ended, I have completely forgotten about Sasuke, Sai turned me down saying I'm not the type of girl he likes then after a while I just thought of you and how you have comforted me, ever scenes that day I have love you." explained Ino all red, not quite looking at Shikamaru straight in the eyes.

Shikamaru all shock just suddenly hugged Ino tightly. The two just continued on hugging each other, not realizing someone clearly watching them.

A girl with blonde hair all tied up in four pony tails just unconsciously drops her bag full of apples and peaches, her mouth slight open and her eyes full of sorrow. She wanted to cry but her pride wouldn't let her. Her whole body felt numb, her chess suddenly hurts, and her heart just stopped beating. She lifted her hands and quickly holds up her chess, she couldn't bare the pain she is feeling inside. Seeing them made her felt anger, pain, jealousy, sorrow and agony. She clearly felt like someone is stabbing her in the back merciless and she couldn't take it no more so she kneeled down still looking at the two holding each other. Then she lifted her head up to look at the clouds which seem to look like it's going to rain. A one single drop of rain poured down at Temari's left eye making it look like a tear. Then she suddenly stood up and just vanishes to thin air not making a sound, not letting them notice her clearly forgetting her fruits on the ground.

Shikamaru who is still holding Ino shifted his head making his mouth closer to Ino's ears then whispers "Sorry Ino but, I already have someone else, and" he moves away from Ino "she is the only girl I want to be with. I'm sorry"

The rain has poured down

"Oh, I see, who is she?" she disappointingly asks

"It is a secret, we promised each other to keep our relationship hidden so"

He stopped suddenly and making such a pained feature "So I have found you at last you asshole!" says Gaara with complete anger and such a killing intent clearly using his sand to choke Shikamaru. "Where did you hide my sister? What did you do to her huh? You fucking bastard son of a bitch" Shikamaru's breathing stopped so suddenly making his face all pale and blue.

"Gaara! Stop! He wouldn't be able to answer your questions if you continue on choking him to death!" Naruto shouts

"Kankuro! Stop him!" Sakura added

"Sorry Sakura but I have no intention of stopping him, clearly he has seduce our sister onto liking him" Kankuro briefly said not turning away to look at Sakura and just focuses onto Gaara.

"Naruto!" Sakura shouts all nervous

Naruto using his incredible speed he jumped over Gaara's back then hit his neck knocking him off to sleep. "Good thing the Jinchuriki inside him is no more, he could just now sleep and calm down" Naruto says smiling then picks up Gaara and said "Guys should we head on to my house right now? I'm afraid that my wife is clearly waiting for us for dinner" smiled Naruto carrying Gaara onto his back while Ino and Sakura held up Shikamaru about to bring him home but then Naruto commanded them to also bring him with them. The two girls hesitated to follow but ended up doing it.

-O-

On the Konoha's park

A blonde girl all drench because of the rain just seated all motionless onto the bench just looking directly at the parks statue that is made out of silver, copper, and gold. The rain just showers over her as it wouldn't stop. She didn't mind getting all wet from the rain as she looked at the dark sky her face was fool of sorrow and despair. She lifted up her hands above her head and began untying her hair, loosing up her four ponytails. She bitted her lips until it bleed and begun weeping. She ate up her pride and cried all over. Her cries grew louder and louder but no one could hear her as the park was empty because of the heavy rain pouring down from the sky. She was sobbing while she places her right hand on her stomach still feeling sad, she couldn't help not to cry.

_Uzumaki household_

Inside the house, instead of having such a peaceful and happy supper just like what Naruto and Hinata has planned, everyone was all quiet, everyone has this dark aura, everyone is still not sure if the letter did came from the lazy ninja who is still asleep onto the guess room. And everyone can't even talk to Gaara about the matter since his all heated up of anger, he plans to savagely kill Shikamaru while asleep, he plans to give him a slow painful death. Hinata together with Ino and Sakura went out of the dining and went straight to the living room to also talk about this matter leaving Naruto,Gaara and Kankuro, and also Baki who is all quiet and hasn't talk not even oncen in the dining.

"Gaara what makes you think that Shikamaru is the one" Naruto asked not hesitating

"Naruto I can clearly notice that he is the guy that sends those love letters to my sister" determined Gaara

"Well, if you say so."

"Gaara when the time Shikamaru wakes up, control yourself" Naruto kindly ask but Gaara just wouldn't listen and instead he told Naruto that he wouldn't hurt him but if he tries to run or lie he will definitely break every piece of his bones and eat his guts raw and make his skin into a leader jacket or a huge banner to display on Sunagakure's gate. Naruto tought about at first and agreed by doing their secret best friend hands shake.

"Guys Shikamaru's finally awake!" shouted Sakura

"Hinata you know what to do" say Ino

"R..Right!" then positions her eyes on the door where they expect Shikamaru and Sakura coming in the room. "BYAKUGAN" shouts Hinata then vains reached on her eyes as she sees Shikamaru's chakra and everybody else's. by this she can see if Shikamaru is lying or not or if he is planning something to escape.

Then Naruto brought out a chair while Baki holds a rope planning to tie Shikamaru up not making him do something while Gaara who is trying his best not to go wild and kill Shikamaru just bit his lips till it's bleeding and tries hard to hold his sands floating around him.

Shikamaru and Sakura finally walked inside the room over flowing of such a dark and intense aura.

"Shikamaru… you're here at last" evil grins of Kankuro

Naruto lightened up the dark room revealing everyone who's in the room and forcefully makes Shikamaru sit down the old brown chair and Baki shows up and ties him up. While Ino just steps outside unable to watch the scenery.

Shikamaru all shock of what just happened and shock about the sand siblings being here only said one thing

"shit…"

* * *

><p>End! To be continued on the next chapter<p>

Please review! And thanks for reading!

And as always thanks!Mischa Rowe :)


	5. The Truth

An obvious secret

-chapter 5

-The Truth

In a huge dark room, a tall guy with black hair who's wearing a dark green ninja vest is sitting in a brown chair all tied up unable to break loose. Pain can see clearly in his eyes as he is being tormented onto telling the truth.

Gaara who is slowly chocking Shikamaru to death has gone out of control and evil has crawl up his sleeves. He can no longer tolerate Shikamaru's silence. He hasn't said a thing ever since he got inside. Naruto who plans to help Shikamaru couldn't do a thing as he and Gaara has an agreement so he just stood there and watch as Shikamaru's face turn blue all breathless. Kankuro which is out of range and anger plans to lock Shikamaru up on one of his puppets but couldn't as Gaara order him not to. Hinata couldn't take it no more so she ran out of the room and searched for Ino and ask her if she could just go inside Shikamaru's mind and get the answers. Sakura who is still puzzled about the whole situation took Naruto out of the room and ask him what's really going on.

"WHAT!" Sakura shouted disbelieving whatever Naruto just said

"It's true, Gaara and Kankuro are here to ask for help searching for their missing sister Temari, although she is not really missing, she just run away and we all don't know why and where she is. And somehow the love letters that Baki has found inside Temari's room is kind of connected to Shikamaru." Naruto says

"Hmn, so that's why Gaara is all heated up, he doesn't even show mercy towards Shikamaru."

"Yes you are right, where did Ino run of to anyway? And also Hinata!"

_mean while_

A girl with gray eyes and long black hair was just running around the house to find Ino when she stopped at a small weeping sound just across the hall. As she followed the sound she came across a small room that has not been use for a long time. At first she was scared to open it thinking what kind of spooky stuffs hiding there but she gathered her guts in the last minute and opened the door slowly making a squeaky sound and saw a blonde girl hugging her knees and crying her eyes out from something she doesn't know.

"Ino, why are you crying?"

"It's nothing really just got all emotional all of a sudden." Still crying and sniffing and not starring straight at Hinata who is deeply concerned right now.

"If you're troubled by something or by someone it is okay to talk about it, talking about your troubles lifts up the heart" she smiles as she gives Ino comfort

"It's about Shika, "she says involuntarily still sniffing from crying with eyes all red

" mm hmn go on." Started to sit beside Ino

-Back to the dark room-

"God damn it! Answer my questions you damn fool!" Gaara swears unlikely of him

Shikamaru all beaten up and almost out of breath just looked at Gaara with his famous lazy eyes and said "troublesome"

Hearing this made Gaara more angrier and at last he is now using his deadly weapon "Sabak..!"

Naruto just came in with Sakura and stoped him in instance and talk him out of it.

"Gaara, I just got a better idea" Naruto says still holding Gaara all tight so he wouldn't be able to move

"And what is that, hmn?" Gaara cracking a smile, the most evil smile everyone had never seen, I think Sakura made a little "eeeK" sound for a moment there.

"Why won't we just ask Ino if she could find the answers just inside Shikamaru's mind?" Naruto suggested

"You are right… if it doesn't work I'll totally kill him right now" Gaara agrees

"Where is that girl anyway?" ask Kankuro shaking his head looking around

"It seems she went out somewhere so that she wouldn't see her friend being tortured, tsk!, weak" says Sakura bitching Ino while grinning evilly

"Baki search for her"

"Yes sir" when Baki was just about to open the door, Tenten knocked him off accidentally by the door and she seems to be not sorry and just continued on walking inside.

"What are you doing here?" ask Sakura

"I'm looking for weapons" she says then she pauses as she saw Shikamaru all beaten up and tied up and a little bit surprise because she saw the sand sibs all of a sudden.

"Well turns out there's no weapons here" she smile stretching up her arms then before going out of the room she stops then says "Don't play too rough you guys" giggles then goes out

"She thinks we're playing?" Kankuro asks all dumb founded

"Well then" says Baki then goes out to find Ino

"I hate you" says Shikamaru looking at Naruto panting

"This wouldn't happen if you just tell as the truth" Naruto all heated up

"Okay fine, you want to know the truth? Here's the truth. I don't know what you guys are talking about!"

"I still don't believe you smarty pants" Kankuro adds as he steps forward to get closer at Shikamaru then holds up his hands holding Shikamaru's hair then pulls it up untying it making his hair go down covering up his face.

After 30 minutes or so, Gaara got tired of waiting, he was always the most patient one but this is the only day of his life to be all so not like him. When he was about to kill Shikamaru with his bare hands Ino open up the door making such a loud sound interrupting Gaara and instead of paying attention at everyone she started to use her special technique at Shikamaru and in one second she's already inside Shikamaru's complicated, wide a maze like mind of his.

"What just happened?" ask Kankuro holding Ino's lifeless body

"She is now inside Shikamaru's mind."

"Hinata! Where were you?" Naruto interrupts

"I was talking with Ino and she agreed doing this so that she could find out who Shikamaru is dating and so that Gaara would stop torturing him" Hinata explains

"So, why did she got interested all of a sudden?" Sakura adds as she rests her hands on her waist

"She just got dump by Shikamaru earlier saying that he already has someone he loves, and now she wants to know who she is"

Sakura brakes up in laughter "She got dump 3 times in a row, now that's a new record!"

"SHUT UP SLUT! YOUR NO HELP AT ALL, ALL YOU DO HERE IS BITCH OUT BEHIND INO AND YOU CALL YOURSELF A FRIEND!" shouted the puppeteer giving Sakura the most famous glare of his.

Sakura grinded her teeth and clenched up her fists and she was about to punch Kankuro when Hinata punch her on the stomach knocking her out.

"She began to bitch on her because she couldn't get a husband and still clinging onto Sasuke's dead body, she has forgotten who she really was" Hinata says smiling "we should wait until Ino gets back."

Everyone agrees as all of them sit back and waits for the truth to come out.

Ooooo0ooooO

In a dark and spacy place inside Shikamaru's mind Ino was lurking around looking for the answers that'll answer everyone's question and her question. As she move on looking for anything that floats around she saw 3 doors leading to somewhere she doesn't know. As she looked closer and opened each one, the first door she opened was full of calculations making her head spin. The second one was full of man stuffs and some embarrassing stuffs like…masturbating, watching porn…seeing those made her blush of course and she is also amazed seeing Shikamaru's you know what were at THAT size she wandered all of a sudden if that size could fit on her, she started to blush uncontrollably she then shuts the door seeing stuffs like this she concludes that maybe this doors are the doors trough his memories so she moved through the third door. She reached out for the door knob and gulps a little feeling her cold sweat running down her face she could feel adrenaline and her hands started to shake

"Is this what I really want? Do I really want to know? Is the answer to my question would scar me for life? I'm scared… But a girls got to do what a girls got to do right?" thought Ino hesitating,

"Open it if you really want to"

"What whose there?" shouts Ino then turns her head around seeing Shikamaru just standing there right before her eyes

"Come on open that door, that would lead you to the answers"

"Shika, I…"

The door in front of her open on its own reviling the truth, a flash of light were first seen then it slowly fades down and saw what she would regret seeing

A blonde girl with tortoise eyes were lying on a white colored bed naked, her eyes were full of lust and a deep kind of love her cheeks were pitch rosy red her lips were a little open panting almost out of breath and seems like she is saying something although Ino can't hear a thing. Then a flash of light came again then fades away giving Ino another scene a shocking scene but this time it has sounds

"Why are you following me cry baby?" shouts Temari

"It is my job to escort you"

"Well you've done a great job, but come on I've come to Konoha many times now I think I can manage myself" She says confidently as ever

"Hmp troublesome woman"

"Oh! It started to rain" looking at the sky

"Hey! Unhand me you fool! I've got to get back to Suna" she shouts as she is continuously being pulled by someone

"Shut up! My house is just near here and also were gonna catch a cold especially you who is planning to travel back to Suna."

"Fine, but I will stay just until the rain stops, Shikamaru" she grins and is obviously hiding her face blushing

Hearing this made Ino cry as she continued to watch the scene changes again

"Temari, can…can I kiss you?"

"What?" she shouts in shock as she hears her own heart beat fast as if she is having a heart attack

"Can I kiss you?" he asks again continuously feeling adrenaline

"Why?"

"Because!" he tries to explain but Temari's lips stopped him

A sudden pause then

"Temari… I .."

"Oh shut up Lazy ass! Your too lazy to just kiss me yourself isn't it obvious that I also like you?"

"Then, you're agreeing to be together with me?"

"Of course smarty pants! I thought you were a genius why couldn't you figure it out already?"

Shikamaru then leans over aggressively kissing her then his kiss started to go from aggressive to gentle. Temari who is already feeling the rhythm followed Shikamaru's lead and started to kiss him too. They started to take off their clothing's as they continuously kiss each other passionately as if they don't want to separate their lips but Shikamaru broke of as he was finding some air trying to catch his breath

"Your weak" chuckled Temari while undressing showing first her legs, her flawless slight tanned legs that were surprisingly long since her legs was often covered by her long black yukata.

"Why won't you start undressing? She ask

"Well, I ahh" He was out of words obviously blushing too much he hides his face

"Such childish acts Shika-kun" she purrs at him as she stands then goes out of the room

"Where are you going?"

"To the comfort room I'm all sticky you know, if you like you can take a shower with me" she answers as she gives him her famous smile

Shikamaru licks his lower lips and stands up following Temari and the scene goes on, Ino couldn't take it no more as she closes the door. She couldn't help not to cry, she sat down as she hugged her knees still crying out of sadness she never thought that Shikamaru's lover is actually Temari the wicked wind witch of Sunagakure. She became so weak that she couldn't stand anymore. Then Shikamau came up to her and said "Ino, I love you too but the love I feel for you is just as friends, Temari is different I hope you understand Ino. You better get back to your body now or you'll be stuck here forever, remember you've got a limited time to be here"

"But if I go and if I tell this to them they'll kill you"

"It's okay, I'm willing to die because I'm a useless boyfriend who impregnated my girlfriend and now she is missing. I don't even know where she is, so do me a favor and get out of my mind and go back to your mind." He pushed her to a whole that weren't there a few minutes ago.

Ino wakes up in the arms of Hinata smiling at her as she suddenly cries giving everyone a troubled face

"So did you manage to find the truth? Ymanaka Ino, or are you going to lie at me also?" Gaara says as he gathers all of his sands behind him and shapes them like kunais targeting them at Ino. Ino then turns her eyes directly at Shikamaru who is now smiling at him and nods

"Shikamaru… is Temari's secret boyfriend and he also doesn't know where she is, now that you know that let him go. It is obvious that he didn't do anything bad to Sabaku no Temari." She shouts at Gaara

"Well, he obviously did something to Temari as Baki here found this in Temari's first aid kit!" Kankuro fires up showing 5 sticks of pregnancy kits and throws it in front of them.

"Kankuro, why now? You could have showed that to us earlier." Gaara ask as he is completely shock at what he just saw

"Well obviously I can't show this to you guys earlier since, Gaara, I know that you'll also kill Temari as she discriminates our family name knowing that you're that kind of a guy that wants everyone to honor our family name. And also I think by this kind of evidence, I think she …"

"She is pregnant, Shikamaru and Temari got into a fight and now Temari is nowhere to be found in this kind of a bad weather she could be anywhere." Ino interrupts Kankuro as she gathered herself giving herself some strength to stand up away from Hinata's sweet and gentle hands

"Then where could Temari be gone to?" Hinata asks

"Hinata don't worry too much, and its kindda late so you better rest leave it to us" Naruto says to Hinata giving her a kind and warm smile

"But Naruto kun! What if!"

"Hinata I said you better rest, remember what that old hag said yesterday. If you strain yourself too much you'll get unconscious again giving the baby an endangered life. Do you want our baby to live or not? You know perfectly that you are in an unhealthy condition so let us figure this out ourselves and rest your body" Naruto says surmounting Hinata

"Yes, I understand perfectly, well then good night everyone" smiles then goes out of the room and heads to the masters bedroom to rest.

"Gosh Naruto I didn't know your that harsh at your wife"

"Shut up Kankuro I'll apologize later, we better head out and search right now"

"Naruto… when your baby is born I want to become the god father" Gaara suddenly interrupts

"Okay" Naruto says at Gaara

Why Gaara did just say that? Naruto and Ino thought to themselves as they jump to every roof top they could step onto as they search for Sabaku no Temari.

00000O00000

"Temari! Oh gosh you're all wet! You better get inside now and dry yourself I'll go get some clothes" Yoshino says getting all frustrated seeing Temari with eyes all red from crying and face so pale

They went up to Shikamaru's room to change her clothes

"Temari, here are your clothes you better change now and where is Shikamaru? Leaving a girl behind getting wet from the rain seriously what kind of a guy that'll do that?" Yoshino says as she helps Temari dry up

"Yoshino san… I'm pregnant"

"What? You like some tea? I'll give you some later after you change your clothes" she smiles at her

"I'm pregnant… Yoshino san… and… we got into a fight he wants to abort it…" she pauses and started to hold her stomach "And… I don't know what to do! "She continued and started crying

"Shh.. don't cry, I'm sure you'll think of something" comforting Temari and stands up "Wait here I'll go get you something to eat a pregnant woman needs to eat a lot so that the baby could grow strong and healthy right?" she gently smiled and went down stairs to get some food ready

"Yoshino san… you are nice, thank you" as Temari drifted off to sleep resting her stressed body

oooooOooooo

Sakura wakes up and saw Shikamaru still tied up from the chair and stands up to free him

"The sand sibs really hates you" giving Shikamaru a really pissed off face

"Thanks for untying me… Sakura, why did you change? He ask as he was concerned for his friend

"It's not your business Shikamaru, now your free you better go." She commands him as he follows nodding his head once and leaves thinking of where ever he could find Temari as he thought through he has come to a conclusion that maybe Temari headed to his house knowing that she has nowhere to go except that place. He hurried as he doesn't want Gaara to execute Temari because she's preggy. He couldn't let that happen he couldn't just stand back and watch as Temari gets killed by her own brother there's no way he could allow that! And so he rushed towards his house.

000000O000000

Meanwhile the five ninja's were still in the verge of finding Temari as they continued on finding her it all became useless it was about an hour or so but they still couldn't find her they were all tired as all of them gathered up in Knohoha's park they saw a guy walking around with his dog.

"Excuse me did you saw a girl with blonde hair with tortoise eyes and is wearing a black yukata?" Ino asks

"Well come to think of it, I did saw one earlier she was just sitting their motionless under the rain earlier and seems to be crying I wanted to approach her but she gives off this unnatural aura like it's saying to stand back leave me alone or I'll kill you" says the man scratching the back of his head

"That's Temari alright!" Kankuro says grinning

"So do you happen to know where she went?" Gaara asks

"I think I saw her going there" points out the man

"That's the way to Shikamaru's house" says Ino

"Thank you for helping us" bows Naruto at the man and headed straight to where Ino and the others went

As they reached the Nara household they went up the rooftop just above Shikamaru's room and when Gaara was about to step in Naruto stops him

"Why are you stopping me?"

"When you get there, are you planning to kill your own sister?" asks Naruto

"No, even though she did a disgraceful thing she is still my sister that has the same blood and flesh as I am." Gaara answered

"Then what about what Kankuro just said earlier?"

"He was just being exaggerating, don't believe at whatever he says I'm not that kind of a person" he explains "Now let go of me"

"Sorry" Naruto apologizes

"Guys look its Shikamaru!" Ino points out at the man who is about to enter the room

"Shh Ino quiet I want to see what's going to happen" Naruto says obviously being curious as he leans forward to hear some conversation. Gaara followed and so as Kankuro and Ino.

_inside his room_

A girl were lying on his bed clearly sleeping, he leans forward to kiss her forehead when she suddenly wakes up and slaps Shikamaru hard making him fly banging his head to the door that was 15 steps away from the bed.

"Shikamaru what are you doing here?"

"Well this is my room"

"You shouldn't be here! You should be in that girlies home being all lovey dovey!" she shouts out of anger and clearly from jealousy

"What are you talking about woman?" he asks as he stands up

"I was talking about Ino whom you have been hugging earlier in that hill you arrogant fool!" she clarifies him

"Oh, that. You misunderstand us. She confessed to me and I turned her down."

"But you were hugging her just like how you hug me every time were together!"

"ahh…" he groans "Why do girls become so complicated! I hugged her like that because she is one of my closes friends and I was trying to give her some comfort!"

"Hmn… then what about the baby? Are you still planning to abort it?"

"Of course not, troublesome woman. Why would I do such a thing?"

"But you just said earlier that you want to abort it!" she says shouting at Shikamaru

Shikamaru was dumb founded as he was about to say something back Gaara went inside the room and was enrage

"YOU DARE TO SCAR MY SISTER FOR LIFE? AFTER WHAT YOU HAVE THAN TO HER! YOU INSULENT FOOL! I SHALL KILL YOU!" he looks down at Shikamaru

"Hold on Gaara! You can't just kill him! If you kill him then the baby will never have a father!" Naruto enters also and tries to stop Gaara

"Then I will be the baby's father! Now unhand me Naruto!" He declares

"NOW THEN SHIKAMARU, WHAT KIND OF DEATH DO YOU WISH?" evil has once again controlled over Gaara as he makes such an evil smile

"STOP IT GAARA! YOU MAYBE MY BROTHER BUT YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO KILL THE MAN I LOVE! AND YOU ARE MOST DEFINITLY HAVE NO RIGHT TO BE THE FATHER OF MY SOON TO BE BORN CHILD! I mean that kind of look like an incest you know and that's so embarrassing…"she blushes and looks down at the pathetic, lazy ninja all stoned up from shock at what Gaara just said earlier

"Temari is right Gaara you should stop" Kankuro says

"Hmp! Your save this time you scrawny, lazy, impudent, arrogant natured leaf ninja"

"Wait does this mean you accept Shikamaru as Temari's lover?" Ino blankly ask

"After hearing that Temari is pregnant I just thought that I'm gonna become an uncle soon. So earlier I change my mind about killing Shikamaru and was about to force him to marry Temari so that the elders in Sunagakure will not think of Temari as a disgrace to the family getting pregnant before marriage and all. I have to show them that Temari isn't the kind of girl although she is" Gaara explains

"But it turns out that Shikamaru wants to kill the baby and scar Temari! Is that humane for all of you of course not! That's down right insane!" Gaara added

"You guys didn't gave me a chance to explain, at that time I was too shock to think things through and ended up saying what I should have never said" stands up " I was planning to propose to Temari, but It got postpone us she started to go crazy and flies off destroying Tsunade's office window. I searched for her to apologize but I couldn't find her I searched everywhere! Though I didn't search through the market there were too many people and it was too troublesome so I ended up figuring things out on that hill while cloud watching." He explains truthfully

"YOU ASSHOLE! YOU'RE BEING TOO LAZY TO SEARCH FOR ME? I WAS IN THE MARKET YOU BAFOON! I WAS BUYING SOME FRUITS TO EAT, YOU LAZY ASS!" she ended up chocking Shikamaru making him breathless

"I feel bad for Shikamaru his being tortured by the Sand siblings one by one" says Naruto to Ino

"Well I think their perfect for each other… better than me" she says smiling clearly tries her hard to not cry in front of them

"Don't worry I'm sure there's someone there waiting for you" Naruto tries comforting Ino

"Oh shit! Your right! I promised Chouji to accompany him tonight in that Barbie-Q bar!" Ino says realizing she's late "Bye guys!" she said then goes out from the window and landed smoothly on the Nara's backyard and run off in a hurry

"What just happen?" Kankuro asks

"Turns out she got a date!"Snickers Naruto as he was also about to go home back to his lovely wife's arm. "Well then I'm off now Gaara, Kankuro, have a pleasant night do come and visit as again tomorrow" Using his incredible techniques he teleported to his home in a second entering the his room seeing his wife sound asleep making such a cute smile he then changes his clothes into pajama's and started lying on the bed next to his wife's arms kissing her good night and apologizes about earlier being harsh and she replied saying that she forgives him as he was only concern about her health and also the baby. As both of them understand each other they both slept cozily at each other's hands hugging each other sharing the warmth.

_o_

Nara household (living room)

"As you can see Shikamaru has impregnated my sister and so that our family and your family wouldn't be a disgrace to the society I recommend that the two should get married while the baby is not yet to be born." Gaara explains to Shikaku and Yoshino

"I understand clearly but is these what Shikamaru and Temari wants?" Shikaku asks

"Well, we could ask them now" Kankuro adds

"Well then Shikamaru, Temari do you guys want to get married? Are you guys sure you have the responsibility to be parents?" Yoshino and Shikaku asks totally looking at the two

"Yes, I am completely financially okay to have kids" says Temari. Ofcourse she is financially okay. She is the Sunagakure's ambassador and is also an S-ranked ninja and also one of Gaara's personal guards she's got the money to support the whole family.

"umn..(Gulped) I think I'm short in money. Being just a so so ninja and is a part time teacher at the ninja academy but I'll do try my best to support the future family!" Shikamaru says pathetically

"You're a pathetic young man son but well said! Just like the old man ha!" Shikaku laughs at his son

"So do you parents agree to my proposal for them to get married?" Gaara asks crossing his arms resting them in his chests

"Well there is no helping it, plus! It seems that they also want to get married" Shikaku briefly says pouring some sake on his cup and drinks it

"If my husband agrees then I also agree to your proposal" Yoshino says

"Well done for choosing the correct answer, I was about to use brute force for you guys to agree to my liking" smiled Gaara

"Oh! So when is the wedding?" Shikaku asks while pouring sake on his cup

"It will be held one month from now, first we're gonna do what the Nara family traditional wedding here in Konohagakure, then after that we're also gonna do our traditional wedding in Sunagakure by this our relation to Konoha will be stronger than ever and also we wouldn't argue about the wedding traditions. So do we have ourselves a deal?" says Gaara standing up and gives his right hand then Shikaku also stands up and shakes hands with Gaara "Young man, you got yourself a deal" by these all of them celebrated in joy laughing at each other while the two couples headed to each of their rooms as they needed to rest for their body were getting tired and their eyes were getting heavy.

As Temari drifts off to her bed to sleep Shikamaru entered the room and lie down with Temari warming up each other as both of them fell asleep smiling.

* * *

><p>To be continued in the next chapter I hope… or do you guys want me to stop the story now and move on to a new story? Or let me continue it? Do you guys want me to continue or not? Hehehe<p>

Thanks for the reviews and the favorites and for the ones who put this story to their alert story… I forgot what it's called. And thanks for reading and as always REVIEW PLEASE!

* * *

><p>LOL I've got to go and sleep I've got school tomorrowlater. I just finished up this story at precisely 1:20am and gosh I'm tired!

I think I'm going to edit it later since my big sis wouldn't stop nagging about me falling asleep at school and failing to keep attention in class i haven't even studied yet LOL! anyways thanks for reading! and please review

seriously does this story deserve aother chapter or should i stop here?

* * *

><p>Okay, so I'll end the story here. As my best friend just said to me earlier in class "You should end the story when they got married" but thinking right now... I don't have any good idea's anymore so I might as well just end it here and move on to a new story... maybe i'll make a sequel or not... anyways thanks for the reviews and all.<p> 


End file.
